youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Video Game spoof of "Crash Bandicoot 1" franchise. Cast * Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat * Tawna Bandicoot - Rebecca (Theodore Tugboat) * Aku Aku - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) * Papu Papu - Montana (Play Safe) * Ripper Roo - Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) * Koala Kong - Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) * Pinstripe Potoroo - Johnny (The Brave Engineer) * Doctor Nitrus Brio - Bedford (Theodore Tugboat) * Doctor Neo Cortex - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * and more Gallery Theodore Tugboat.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot RebeccaHeader.jpg|Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot MrDigbyHeader.jpg|Digby as Aku Aku Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Papu Papu Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Ripper Roo porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Koala Kong Johnny.png|Johnny as Pinstripe Potoroo MrBedfordUnsafeShip.jpg|Bedford as Dr. Nitrus Brio Gaston transparent.png|Gaston as Dr. Neo Cortex Movie Used *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) Footage Used Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Paramount Footage *Play Safe (1936) DIC Entertainment Footage *Little Golden Book Land (1989) Warner Bros. Footage *Porky's Railroad (1937) Disney Footage *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *American Legends (2002) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg7.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav *forcedsight01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav soundsblaster.zip *sprobegun01.wav *reptrrico01.wav *bcfire02.wav Gallery (Trains) Screenshot 2018-06-19 11.23.21.png|No. 80064 (Credit Goes To Manu Guinarte) Screenshot 2018-06-19 11.23.35.png|Stowe No. 928, 58850, and Bluebell No. 323 (Credit Goes To Manu Guinarte) Screenshot 2018-06-19 11.23.51.png|Stepney No. 55 (Credit Goes To Manu Guinarte) Screenshot 2018-06-19 11.24.18.png|Port Line No. 35027 (Credit Goes To Manu Guinarte) Trivia *This will take place on the Bluebell Railway in the 1990's with N. Sanity Island at Sheffield Park, Wumpa Island at Horsted Keynes, and Cortex Island at Kingscote. *Montana will run light throughout the entire movie. *Tootle will be pulling his three wagons and Katy Caboose throughout the entire movie. *Silver Fish will run light throughout the entire movie. *Johnny will be pulling his mail car and caboose throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train, that Theodore Tugboat pilots, will be Port Line No. 35027 carrying the Golden Arrow headboard, carrying two flags on the middle of the bufferbeam and two white disks between on each bufferbeam, and hauling a maroon coach, two chocolate and cream colored Pullman coaches, an orange L.N.E.R. Saloon coach, and a green boxcar. *The passing engines on the trains will be Stepney carrying two white discs shunting two green coaches, No. 58850 shunting a caboose, No. 80064 banking on the end of Port Line's train, Stowe No. 928 carrying the Bluebell Blue Belle headboard on her head and two headlamps on each side of her bufferbeam and hauling three green coaches and three red coaches, and Bluebell No. 323 banking on behind Stowe's train. *Theodore's light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Montana will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tootle will be carrying four lightsabers like two purple lightsabers and two red lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Silver Fish will be carrying two red lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Johnny will be carrying a dark blue lightsaber and a dark green double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bedford will be carrying a red double-bladed saber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gaston will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon